Robert Vs Retail
by CountessCora
Summary: I've had a headcanon for a while that asks this question: how would the Edwardian Crawleys adjust to the modern world if they were suddenly transported here? In this Modern AU, Robert has to take on the task that so many men dread this time of year... Christmas shopping! What will he find for Cora to make her first modern Christmas special? Fluff and humor. For Adry.


**Robert Vs. Retail**

_AN: these characters do not belong to me but are the magnificent creations of the great imagination of Julian Fellowes. _

_i had a little headcanon about the Edwardian Crawleys being transported to modern times and how they would adjust. This is a brief glance into how Robert would handle Christmas shopping. Enjoy! For Adry with love._

Robert walked through the shopping center, his eyes glazed over and much larger than normal, mirroring the expression of all of the other lost and confused men who were shopping at Christmas time. He and Cora had come to the shopping center together that morning, in search of presents not only for one another, but for also for the rest of the family. Now alone, Robert wondered how foolhardy it had been to voluntarily part from Cora when it was time to look for a present for her.

"Are you sure you want to be in the mall by yourself?" Cora's eyes narrowed and even the expression in them questioned his choice.

"Of course, I'll be fine." Robert tried to sound more confident than he felt.

"You really don't want to have Rosamund or Mary go with you?"

"I am certain," Robert said in a tone that was definitely much more bold than he was beginning to feel. If Cora questioned his ability to navigate the shopping center, maybe she was onto something. He had never particularly excelled at gift giving unless he had excellent advice from either his sister Rosamund or one of their daughters to guide him. He sighed, staring at his shoes. They'd been a gift from Cora. See? It was supposed to be simple. The bottom line was glaringly obvious: he should've asked for help.

Cora nodded with uncertainty in her smile. "OK, Robert, whatever you want to do. Just meet me at the food court in an hour, all right?"

"The food court," Robert repeated. "An hour. One hour. Sounds good. I have my cell phone."

"That's good, because I'd hate for you to get lost." Cora said as she turned around to go, waving at him. "Good luck. Don't hesitate to call your sister or Mary."

"All right," he stumbled over the words, "I'll meet you in one hour."

Twenty minutes later, Robert's senses had been nothing less than bombarded by perfume saleswomen spraying fragrances at him as he made his way through the cosmetic area, confused over shoes because he had suddenly forgotten what size Cora wore. The lingerie area made him blush madly as he perused the racks. He dared himself to touch one of the... creations hanging on the rack. It was purple and lacy, probably something Cora would like, but it felt all so public. Exposed. It hadn't been like the small lane of shops in which he had usually found gifts for Cora. This was a madhouse, a crush of people who all seemed to know what they were doing. Except for him.

Then he heard a giggle behind him, all too familiar but nonetheless very welcome. It was Mary.

"My dear Papa, don't you look confused and rather overwhelmed," she assessed in her cool demeanor. "Mama warned me that you were attempting to take on the shopping center alone. I knew it couldn't end well."

"I'm not sure, Mary, whether I should be insulted or grateful," Robert said. "Nevertheless, I'm just glad to see your face. What shoe size does your mother wear?"

Mary sighed. "Nine and a half. I thought you had that written down somewhere."

"Thank you," Robert said. "It seems she's rather taken with both the ones that look like stilts and the more practical kind. And I have no idea how to handle picking out, well, how do I put it, underthings in front of my daughter."

Mary laughed. "I have to say, Papa, you're on your own on that one. I don't think there's much I can do about it. I don't Henry would want anyone to help choose any of that for me. But, I do have a better suggestion. When we go have a coffee so that you're off fortified for your trip through the unmentionables?"

"I can't turn that down," Robert said. "I hope they have some very strong tea. I seem to have left my flask at home."

Mary showed her father to one of the more popular coffee and tea places in the shopping center.

"I say, this is very good," Robert said, licking the foam from his lips. "It even has a dash of chocolate."

"See?" Mary gloated. "I told you that it was good. Do you feel like shopping now?"

Robert groaned. "I suppose, but I don't think it I'll ever feel like shopping. I just think perhaps I can get through it now. It's like in the army, I must be strong and get through my mission."

"Now that's the spirit," Mary said. "If you need it, you have my phone number. Is Aunt Roz here today?"

"I hope so," Robert said. "She does happen to come to my rescue in situations like these."

Mary laughed. "I'll leave you to it. Good luck with your shopping." She paused. "I'm sure that whatever you get her, she'll love it. Just think outside the box, Papa. All the things people usually think of for a great present are nice enough, but if you find something that has real meaning, it'll be perfect."

"That was rather profound and quite nice," Robert grinned. "I suppose marriage has softened you. What are you getting for Henry?"

"A very large picture of us for his office," Mary answered. "Along with other things but that's the main surprise. See? Outside the box."

Robert shook his head in confusion. I don't think I've ever really understood that saying, not fully, but now is not the time to question things." He stood up and turned it back for the swelling crowd inside the shopping center. "It's now or never," he said do himself under his breath.

Robert returned to the first store that he had visited and was happy to find the pair of black shoes that had a hint of glitter to them in the correct size. Then he moved onto the lingerie, finding several lacy things that he thought would delight Cora for their private nights. After that, he browse the jewelry and found a lovely pearl bracelet that reminded him of her elegance and simplicity. Then he saw the display that gave them the opportunity to create a very unique gift.

On the table in the middle of the aisle, there's that a display of photo albums that had both room for pictures and for a place for someone to write a caption or a story about each one. They had leather covers and came in many colors, including Cora's favorite purple. He picked up the purple one and thumbed through it, imagining everything that he could insert inside the covers. Pictures from when they first met. Their engagement. Their wedding. Their children. And now, their grandchildren. Perhaps he could get a second album for the entire family to fill. The first one would be their own story, but the second would preserve the story of all of them together. This must be the unique thing that Mary had spoken about. Robert grinned as the cashier rang up all of his purchases, including the two purple albums. As he walked out of the shopping center with his arms full of bags, he no longer had glazed eyes.

The End


End file.
